


Do It For the Night Vine!

by MercuryHomophony



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryHomophony/pseuds/MercuryHomophony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listeners, an error in the Sherrif's Secret Police's monitoring and censoring system has allowed the viewing of Vines, short, abrupt videos, to be viewed on the Night Vale internet. I have been warned that viewing of these Vines can cause discontent, irrational behavior, terrifyingly stupid bouts of bravery, and a series of fits, each one greater than the last, that will slowly envelop your personality and encompass your life in what we know as...<br/>Internet Celebrity Syndrome.</p><p>If you see someone taking a Vine, look the other way. Do not "Do It For The Vine." Do not -</p><p>...Intern Marten, put that cell phone down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It For the Night Vine!

A shaky image of Mission Grove Park, accompanied by giggling and jostling encouragement. The camera is pointed towards the gate of the park, but one can see a copse of trees to the left. The camera does not turn left. Instead, the camera pans to the right. The giggling gets louder, and there is more jostling. The camera pans over a shape that the filmers acknowledge. Someone begins to shout, "Do it for the!"  
The sentence hangs, unfinished.  
The camera does not hang, and drops down into the dirt. A low buzzing is heard, but from the feed only dirt can be seen, and it ends.

\--

A steady hand films lines of children marching in unison. Unintelligible war-cries split the air cleanly, like a knife. The camera creeps closer, then suddenly jerks sideways, a loud "Oomph!" picked up from right beside it. It turns, and a little girl with wild hair and barred teeth stares back. The camera drops and sees only the sky, and hears the retreating footsteps of its owner. The camera shakes, lifts and focuses back on the girl's face, slightly tilted to the right in the way of one unfamiliar with a selfie. She scowls.  
"Our God does not smile. And Our God does not Vine. We See your efforts. We are not lost. We are found."

\--

A cheerful young man, dark skinned and wide eyed, peers into the camera, grinning. "Back at it again at Big Rico's!" he laughs, moving back and handing the camera to someone else. They have just enough time to step back as he is tackled in a dog-pile of Secret Police officers. One approaches the camera, shouting angrily.  
The Vine is cut off, but somehow uploaded regardless.

\--

"I have another notice from the Sheriff's Secret Police, reminding all of Night Vale that these 'Vines' are highly dangerous. As a Radio Host, I must agree. And, if this is not enough to convince you, Carlos - my lovely, imperfect, Carlos - has been studying Vines since they appeared in Night Vale, and has texted me, saying that they are not only dangerous to Night Vale, but also contagious. If you know anyone who has been in a Vine, or filmed a Vine, and survived, please, yodel the quarantine call, and a Sheriff's Secret Police officer will come around in a large black van made of tinted windows and escort them to quarantine. Forcefully.  
And now: the Weather." 

**Author's Note:**

> Today's weather is https://soundcloud.com/spokenword-beats/krusty-krab-instrumental-prod


End file.
